Lilly Truscott
by dare121
Summary: German. Liley. Lilly Truscott wollte sich nie verlieben. Schon gar nicht in ein Mädchen.


**Lilly Truscott (LILEY)**

**Niemals, hörst du? Niemals!**

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern den Machern von Hannah Montana. Mir gehört nur der Plot. Das ist alles.

-----

_**Lilly Truscott wollte niemals in die Schule gehen.**_

Ein kleines, sechsjähriges Mädchen mit langen, blonden Zöpfen saß auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer und hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt. Sie hatte einen kleinen Schmollmund aufgesetzt und schüttelte immer wieder widerspenstig mit dem Kopf.

„Lilly Bear, komm schon. Du musst jetzt ins Bett gehen, Morgen ist ein großer Tag!", ihre Mutter kniete vor der Couch und hatte ihre Hände auf die Knie ihrer Tochter gelegt, sah sie eindringlich an. Lilly schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht, Mommy! Ich will nicht in die Schule gehen!", ihr Kuscheltier fest an sich gepresst sah sie dabei zu, wie ihre Mutter leise seufzte und sich an ihren Vater wandte. Er war ein hochgewachsener, breitschultriger Mann mit ebenso blondem Haar und freundlichen, babyblauen Augen. Er gluckste leicht und kniete sich neben seine Frau, sah zu seiner kleinen Tochter hoch.

„Spätzchen... Deine Mommy hat Recht. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf, sonst bist du Morgen nicht fit.", er streckte eine große Hand aus und strich ihr sanft und fürsorglich über die Wange. „Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa Angst, oder? Meine große Lilly hat Angst vor der Schule?"

Sie war immer schon ein Papa-Kind gewesen. Lilly wirkte entrüstet.

„Natürlich nicht!", ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und immer noch offensichtlich schmollend stand sie langsam auf und ließ sich von ihrem Vater auf die Arme nehmen. Sie klammerte sich mit einer Hand an ihn und umklammerte mit der anderen ihren Kuscheltier-Hasen.

„Na dann kannst du ja jetzt auch ins Bett gehen und uns Morgen allen zeigen, dass du schon groß genug bist, um in die Schule zu gehen!", er grinste seine Frau an, die ihm einen belustigten Blick zuwarf und dann leicht kicherte.

Lilly nickte wild.

„Daddy, Daddy!", Lilly Truscott kam durch die Haustür gerannt. Sie war völlig außer Atem, ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Vater saß in seinem Arbeitsanzug am Tisch und ging ein paar Akten durch, als sie ihn am Arm zog. „Daddy!" Er sah leicht lächelnd auf.

„Schatz, ich muss das wirklich fertig machen. Wie war der erste Tag in der Schule?", er hatte gewusst, dass Lilly begeistert sein würde. Das Kind hatte ja so viel Energie... In der Schule konnte es da nur gut aufgehoben sein. Vielleicht hatte sie ja sogar ein paar Spielkameraden gefunden.

„Es war so coool! Ich hab diesen Jungen kennen gelernt. Oliver Oken heißt er! Er ist ein bisschen komisch, aber ich mag ihn. Es hat so viel Spaß gemacht!", Lilly setzte sich auf den Schoß ihres Vaters und lehnte sich gegen ihn, zog einen freien Zettel zu sich heran und griff nach dem Kugelschreiber ihres Vaters.

Tobias Landon Truscott lächelte verschmitzt und schloss seine Arme um seine Tochter und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren.

Er hatte sich immer schon ein kleines Mädchen wie Lilly gewünscht. Sie wuchs so schnell und er war so stolz. „Das ist schön, Schatz." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und sie lächelte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy!", freudig schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und er erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Ich dich auch, Lilly Bear. Ich dich auch."

_**Lilly Truscott wollte niemals Skateboard fahren.**_

„Komm schon, Lils. Das macht Spaß! Wenn man den Dreh erst einmal raus hat, dann kann man richtig coole Tricks machen!", ein sieben Jahre alter Oliver Oken hielt seiner besten Freundin ein Skateboard hin. Sie betrachtete es etwas missbilligend. Oliver und sie waren in dem Jahr, das sie sich kannten, zusammengewachsen wie Bruder und Schwester.

„Ich weiß nicht, Ollie. Ich fall bestimmt auf die Schnauze.", sie nahm das Bord mehr widerwillig an und schenkte Oliver einen unsicheren Blick. Er rollte mit den Augen und legte sein eigenes auf den Boden, stellte sich darauf. Er rollte davon. „Warte! Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie das geht!"

„Stell dich doch drauf und probier es Mal aus! Ich muss dich aber warnen, das erste Mal fällst du bestimmt sofort wieder runter!", er kicherte und kam zu einem leicht unsauberen Stillstand. Er selbst hatte erst vor ein paar Wochen angefangen zu skaten. Und er liebte es.

Lilly legte es auf den Boden und trat dagegen. Es rollte ohne sie davon.

„Ich will nicht, das tut garantiert weh!", sie setzte sich auf den Boden und schmollte. Oliver kam zu ihr und seufzte ungehalten. Er ließ sich neben sie sinken und drückte das Board wieder in ihre Hand. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Lillys großer Bruder Matt mit einem seiner Freunde das Haus verließ.

„Ich sage dir, du wirst es lieben! Ach und falls es dich interessiert... dein Bruder fährt voll darauf ab.", er wusste, dass Lilly ihren vier Jahre älteren Bruder verehrte wie einen Gott. Alles was er machte wurde gleich hochgelobt. Sie vergötterte ihn genauso wie ihren Vater.

Lilly sah über die Schulter zu ihrem Bruder, der mit seinem Freund ein paar Körper warf und lachte. Lilly sah zurück zu dem Board in ihrer Hand und seufzte leise und ungehalten. In ihrem Kopf tobte ein Konflikt. Sollte sie sich auf Olivers Vorschlag einlassen und somit ihrem Bruder nacheifern?

Oder sollte sie auf ihren Verstand hören, der ihr Schmerzen prophezeite. Sie schluckte leicht und sah noch einmal zu Matt hinüber. Sie liebte alles was Matt tat, er war ihr großes Vorbild. Vor allem auch, weil er ihrem Vater so ähnlich war. In so vielerlei Hinsichten.

Und Lilly liebte ihren Vater über alles.

„Okay, ich versuchs... Aber wehe du lachst mich aus, wenn ich hinfalle. Dann bist du fällig!", Oliver grinste und zog sie auf die Füße, nahm ihre Hand und rannte mit ihr hinterher in Richtung Park. Das war vielleicht auch besser so, dachte Lilly. Immerhin wollte sie nicht, dass ihr Bruder mitbekam, wie unerfahren sie in dieser Sache noch war.

Vielleicht war dieses Skateboarden ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie dachte. Oliver schien es zu gefallen und er war immerhin ihr bester Freund. Auch wenn sie einsah, dass er ein Junge war und sie ein Mädchen. Auch wenn das bis jetzt noch nie ein Problem zwischen den beiden gewesen war.

Sie hatten in etwa die gleichen Interessen.

Lilly war sich nur sicher, Skateboarden würde sicher nie zu ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung werden. Niemals in ihrem Leben. Nur ahnte sie damals noch nicht, wie weit sie es damit bringen würde.

Eine 16-jährige Lilly Truscott hielt einen großen Pokal in die Höhe und jubelte innerlich. Sie stand auf dem Siegerpodest, ihr Skateboard in der einen und den Pokal in der anderen Hand. Ein Grinsen auf den Lippen sah sie in die Menge vor sich und sie konnte sich einen kleinen, fiesen Blick auf _Heather_, ihre Erzfeindin, nicht verkneifen.

Sie hatte sie geschlagen. Sie, Lillian Ann Truscott, hatte Malibus größte Skateboard-Competition gewonnen. Aus der Menge von Rufen und Pfiffen erblickte sie die beiden Menschen, mit denen sie jetzt am liebsten zusammen sein wollte. Ihre zwei besten Freunde. Miley und Oliver. Die beiden rannten auf sie zu und Lilly breitete ihre Arme aus.

Drei Sekunden später fand sie sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

_**Lilly Truscott wollte niemals eine beste Freundin.**_

Lilly seufzte leise und ungehalten. Sie scharrte mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden herum und sah dem Lehrer dabei zu, wie er das neue Mädchen vor der Klasse bekanntmachte. Lilly war nicht interessiert. Schon wieder eine neue Schülerin, keine große Sache.

Sie war jetzt 12.

Das Mädchen hatte lange, haselnussbraune Haare und blaue Augen und sah ziemlich unsicher aus. Sie spielte mit ihren Händen und sah sich in der Klasse um. Lillys Tisch stand neben Olivers. Eine kleine Notiz landete unmittelbar vor ihr und sie faltete sie vorsichtig auf. Mr. Corelli schien sie nicht zu beachten.

_'Heißes Teil diese Miley, findest du nicht?_

_Smokin' Oken'_

Lilly rollte mit den Augen und warf dem Brünetten neben sich einen kleinen, vernichtenden Blick zu. Über die Jahre hatte er sich zu einem richtigen Jungen mit abstoßenden Trieben entwickelt. Aber dieses Mal konnte Lilly nicht umhin ihm zuzustimmen. Sie hätte die Neue nicht unbedingt als ein '_Heißes Teil_' bezeichnet, aber sie sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus.

„Hey Miley, ich bin Lilly. Nett dich kennen zu lernen. Das ist Oliver.", die Blondine knallte ihr Tablett neben der Brünetten auf den Tisch, die sich halb zu Tode erschreckte und ein verlegen wirkender Oliver trottete hinter ihr her. „Also, von wo bist du hergezogen?" Sie hatte dem Lehrer nicht auch nur eine Sekunde lang zugehört.

„Hey Lilly, Oliver. Tennessee.", sie wurde leicht rot und biss in ihr Sandwich und Lilly nickte anerkennend. Oliver lehnte sich zu Miley und begann ein Gespräch mit ihr. Offenbar war ihr die ganze Sache etwas unangenehm, denn sie antwortete nur hier und da und das mit einer leisen Stimme.

Lilly hatte das Bedürfnis einzugreifen.

„Oliver, lass dem Mädchen doch Mal ein bisschen Platz zum Atmen.", sie wandte sich an die Neue. „Tut mir Leid, ich hab ihn normalerweise besser erzogen. Er schlägt manchmal etwas über die Strenge." Miley Stewart kicherte und es entfachte kleine Blubberblasen in Lillys Bauch. Sie schob das Gefühl zur Seite.

„Hey, ich bin nicht dein Hund! Sei netter zu mir!", er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und funkelte die Blondine böse an, die ihm die Zunge heraus streckte. Miley kicherte erneut und Lilly fühlte, wie ihr Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

Lilly lag auf Mileys Bett und starrte an die Decke. Die Brünette war gerade in ihrem Hannah-Schrank verschwunden und so blieb die Blondine allein zurück. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Miley war Hannah Montana. Ihr einst so großes Vorbild.

Miley war wirklich ihre beste Freundin, wenn sie ihr so etwas anvertraute. In der Tat war Miley die einzige, richtige, beste Freundin, die sie je gehabt hatte. Sie hatte nie eine beste Freundin haben wollen, damit wäre sie sich so ordinär vorgekommen. Aber jetzt wo sie Miley hatte... fühlte sie sich besser. Ja viel glücklicher.

Eine 13-jährige Lilly freute sich über ihre Freundschaft zu Miley Stewart, dem großartigsten Mädchen, das ihr je begegnet war. Sie wollte sie nie wieder verlieren. Und dafür würde sie sorgen. Sie wollte für immer Mileys beste Freundin sein, nie wollte sie sie verlieren.

_**Lilly Truscott wollte niemals eine Beziehung.**_

„Du bist süßer."

„Nein, du bist süßer."

„Nein du."

„Nein du!", Lilly Truscott – 14 Jahre – starrte in die Augen ihres ersten festen Freundes. Lucas. Sie war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass sich eine Beziehung zu einem Jungen so toll anfühlen konnte. Aber sie war froh darüber, dass er sie eingeladen hatte auf ein Date.

Lilly hatte sich nie wirklich für Jungs interessiert, sie waren nur ihre Freunde und Kumpel. Aber Lucas war anders. Er war niedlich und bemühte sich um sie. Jetzt lief sie mit einem dauerhaften, angeklebten Grinsen durch die Gegend und konnte es nicht mehr abstellen.

Sie telefonierten, redeten stundenlang, hatten sich schon geküsst und in der Schule verließen sie einander nie. Fast erdrückte sie seine Nähe, wenn sie nicht so abgrundtief glücklich gewesen wäre. Sie hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, dass etwas mit ihr vielleicht nicht stimmen könnte. Weil sie Jungs nie wirklich attraktiv fand.

Aber jetzt wo sie Lucas hatte sollte das alles besser werden.

Es schien nur einen Haken zu geben. Jetzt wo sie mehr Zeit mit ihrem süßen Freund verbrachte, hatte sie weniger Miley-Lilly-Zeit. Die beiden sahen sich nur während der Unterrichtsstunden und die Brünette schien immer irgendwie verstimmt. Fast so, als hätte ihr jemand ein Krustentier in die Hose gesteckt.

„Was willst du als nächstes machen, Lilly Pad?", Lucas und sie gingen Arm in Arm über den Rummel. Sie waren schon Achterbahn gefahren und jetzt war Lilly eher nach ein bisschen Süßkram. Sie lächelte ihn an und zog ihn zu einem der nahen Stände.

„Vielleicht etwas Süßes, ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

Lilly schluchzte sanft in Mileys Nacken. Ihr Herz war gebrochen worden und nicht einmal zehn Minuten später hatte sie sich auf der Türschwelle der Brünetten wiedergefunden. Die sie sofort in die Arme genommen und getröstet hatte. Na ja, zumindest hatte sie es versucht.

Sie hatte Lucas mit einer anderen erwischt und es hatte ihr die ganzen schlechten Seiten einer solchen Beziehung vor die Augen geführt. Sie hatte es doch gleich gewusst. Beziehungen brachten nur Ärger! Vielleicht war daten doch nichts für sie. Sie sollte für ewig allein bleiben.

„Shh, Lil. Ist doch alles gut. Lucas ist ein Mistkerl. Er hatte dich sowieso nicht verdient.", Lilly vergrub ihr Gesicht noch fester in Mileys Schulter und nickte etwas wackelig. Miley war für sie da, obwohl sie sie in der letzten Zeit so oft ignoriert hatte. Sie hatte Lucas vorgezogen. Vor ihre beste Freundin.

„Es t-tut mir Leid, M-Miles.", Miley schüttelte sanft den Kopf und küsste flüchtig Lillys Schläfe. Die nur allzu bekannten Schmetterlinge in Lillys Bauch kehrten zurück und sie wischte sich über die verweinten Augen. Miley wischte sie mit einem Taschentuch weg und lächelte sie etwas unsicher an.

„Komm schon, eine Lilly Truscott weint nicht!", sie sagte es relativ energisch, aber mit einer gewissen Leichtigkeit in der Stimme. Lilly wusste sofort, dass sie nur versuchte, sie aufzumuntern und konnte ein eigenes, kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Da siehst du! Genau das will ich von dir sehen."

Lilly warf sich zurück in Mileys Arme und kicherte. „Danke, Miles. Du bist die beste, beste Freundin, die ich je hatte. Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Ich war die letzten Wochen so gemein zu dir.", wieder schüttelte Miley mit dem Kopf und schnaubte etwas ungehalten.

„Ach Quatsch. Du hattest deinen ersten Freund und musstest Erfahrungen für dich sammeln. Also hab ich versucht dir den Freiraum zu lassen, den du brauchtest. Ich wollte dich nicht auch noch mit meinen eigenen Problemen belasten in der Zeit, wo du doch so glücklich warst.", Lilly lehnte sich von ihr weg und strich mit einer zitternden Hand sanft über Mileys Wange.

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich das verdient habe. Ich liebe dich, Miles. Meine beste Freundin ist ein Engel, ich schwöre es.", Lilly lachte und wischte sich eine letzte Träne von der Wange. Hätte sie genau hingesehen, dann hätte sie bemerkt, wie Mileys Augen bei ihren Worten aufleuchteten und wie wahr ihre nächste Aussage wirklich war.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lil."

_**Lilly Truscott wollte niemals Football spielen.**_

„Football ist so ein sinnloser, dummer Sport. Ich meine, was ist denn bitte so toll daran, einem Stück Schweineleder nach zu rennen? Also mir würde das garantiert keinen Spaß machen! Das ist doch stumpfsinnig!", Lilly ließ sich auf den Rängen nieder und wartete darauf, dass sich Miley und Oliver endlich auch hinsetzen würden.

Sie waren beim Damen-Football angekommen, weil Oliver darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie alle drei seiner neuen Freundin – Joannie Polumbo – beim Spiel zusahen. Mileys und Lillys Erzfeindin. Trotzdem hatten sie sich breitschlagen lassen. Und jetzt saßen sie hier.

Lilly kam sich seltsam fehl am Platz vor.

„Lil, könntest du wenigstens versuchen dich ein bisschen darüber zu freuen? Für mich?", Oliver nahm seinen Drink in die Hand und saugte an seinem Strohhalm. Lilly zuckte nur mit den Schultern und rollte mit den Augen. „Okay, danke." Lilly und Miley tauschten viel sagende Blicke.

„Ich glaube ja, du könntest es hier zu etwas bringen, Lil. Als wir es das letzte Mal im Sportunterricht gespielt haben, hast du alle ausgeknockt. Erinnerst du dich?", Miley nahm einen Schluck von Olivers Drink, er funkelte sie böse an.

„Komm schon. Irgendwann musste ich mich doch an Amber und Ashley dafür rächen, dass sie immer so gemein zu mir sind. Und zu dir. Und zu Oliver. Und eigentlich zu allen Leuten, die ich so mag. Also habe ich denen eben eins mit gegeben. Keine große Sache.", Lilly dachte darüber nach. Nein, Football war definitiv nichts für sie.

„Oh ihre Blicke waren Gold wert, keine Frage! Trotzdem finde ich sollte du dich melden und an den Auswahlspielen teilnehmen. Ich wäre deine persönliche Cheerleaderin. Go Lilly Truscott!", Miley stieß ihre Faust in die Luft und einige Leute sahen sie verständnislos und böse von der Seite an.

Lilly kicherte nur. „Träum weiter Miles. Eher sterbe ich."

„Und unser neuer Quarterback ist: Lilly Truscott! Herzlichen Glückwunsch Lilly, du wirst Jenny ersetzen. Fühlst du dich dafür bereit?", der Coach – eine große Frau mit eindringlichem Blick – stand vor dem Team und sah Lilly direkt an. Sie nickte eifrig. „Sehr gut, ich hatte nichts anderes von dir erwartet! Mach mich stolz!" Noch vor zwei Monaten hätte Lilly allen Leuten einen Vogel gezeigt, die ihr prophezeit hätten, sie würde einmal Football spielen.

Aber mit der Zeit hatte sich ihre Einstellung zu dem Sport geändert und auf Mileys dringendes Bitten hatte sie sich breitschlagen lassen bei den Auswahlspielen teilzunehmen. Und oh Wunder, der Coach hatte sie sofort in die Mannschaft geholt. Bislang hatte Lilly nur als Brech_mann_ gespielt – worin sie eigentlich ziemlich gut war, auch wenn sie eine etwas kleinere Körperstatur hatte – aber jetzt hatte der Coach offenbar beschlossen ihr etwas mehr Verantwortung zu übertragen.

Der Quarterback war der Spielmacher, Lilly musste alles geben.

„Nur noch ein Punkt trennt die Seaview High Lions von ihrem lang ersehnten Sieg. Wird Lilly Truscott in der Lage sein das Spiel für ihre Mannschaft zu entscheiden?", Lilly schluckte. Jetzt hing alles von ihr ab. Es gab kein Zurück mehr, sie musste dieses Spiel gewinnen.

Für ihre Mannschaft, für ihre Schule, für sich selbst. Für...

„Lilly! Du schaffst das, konzentrier dich einfach!", Lillys Kopf schwang zur Seite und da stand sie. Miley. Sie winkte und hatte ein breites Lächeln aufgesetzt. Lilly winkte zurück und versuchte sich an einem kleinen Grinsen, schaffte es aber nicht richtig. „Du kannst das schaffen, ich drück dir die Daumen!"

Lilly straffte die Schultern und stellte sich an ihren vorgesehenen Platz. Sie musste das hier gewinnen. Für sich selbst und für ihre Miley. Für ihre beste Freundin. Alle verließen sich auf sie, sie durfte nicht versagen. Sie mussten dieses Spiel gewinnen. Die Meisterschaft.

Schweiß stand auf Lillys Stirn, als sie los rannte...

_**Lilly Truscott wollte sich niemals verlieben. Schon gar nicht in ein Mädchen.**_

Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht passiert sein. Sie konnte das nicht getan haben. Ihre Augen immer noch fest geschlossen stand sie da, spürte den heißen Atem ihres Gegenüber immer noch auf ihren Lippen. Oh nein, sie hatte das nicht getan.

Sie war nicht so dumm gewesen.

Langsam spielte sich die Szene in ihrem Kopf ab. Nach ihrem Meisterschaftsspiel. Nach ihrem phänomenalen Sieg über die Westhigh Crows. Sie hatte sich so leicht gefühlt, so siegesgewiss. Aber langsam sickerte die Information in sie ein.

Sie hatte gerade eben Miley Stewart auf den Mund geküsst.

Mitten auf dem Stadion, alle hatten sie angesehen und sie hatte sie geküsst. Gerade auf den Mund. Lange, leidenschaftlich, liebevoll. Und jetzt stand sie immer noch an Ort und Stelle, Miley immer noch unmittelbar vor ihr und in ihrer Reichweite.

Um sie herum war Stille eingekehrt. Niemand sprach und sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht. Sie konnte nicht in Miley verliebt sein. Nicht in ein Mädchen. Nicht in ihre beste Freundin. Das ging nicht, das war unmöglich. Das würde alle Grundsätze brechen, die sie sich je selbst aufgestellt hatte.

Langsam, vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte in die Blauen ihrer besten Freundin. Eine 16-Jahre alte Lilly wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, als sie von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. Mileys Mund war leicht geöffnet und sie sah fragend aus.

Lilly immer noch in ihrer vollen Football-Garnitur. Durch geschwitzt und dreckig wie sie war stand sie da und starrte Miley an, die einen kurzen Rock und ein Top trug. In Filmen bekam der blonde Quarterback immer die Frau, aber dies war kein Film und Lilly war kein Kerl. Miley würde nie wieder mit ihr sprechen.

„Miles, es t-tut mir Leid! Ich wollte nicht, es war alles so- und wir haben gewonnen und- und alles ist einfach so viel und emotional und...", Miley blinzelte ein paar Mal sehr schnell und machte dann einen kleinen Schritt von Lilly weg. Sie blinzelte noch einmal. Während Lilly immer noch den sanften Druck ihrer weichen Lippen auf ihren eigenen fühlen konnte.

Lilly sah wie Miley schluckte.

„Ist schon okay. Kein Problem. Wir reden später darüber ja? Du musst deinen Pokal abholen!", Miley zwang sich offenbar zu einem Lächeln, dann verschwand sie in der Menge und ließ eine verzweifelte Lilly zurück, der im Moment gar nicht nach Feiern zu Mute war.

„Gott, Lil, das hast du ja mal wieder ganz toll hin gekriegt. Jetzt redet deine beste Freundin nicht mehr mit dir und hasst dich. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Was mach ich denn jetzt?!", Lilly lag in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und hatte die Hände auf die Augen gepresst. Immerhin hatten ihre Eltern nichts mitbekommen. Sie waren zu dem Zeitpunkt noch weiter hinten in der Menge gewesen.

Tobias Landon Truscott war so stolz auf seine kleine Tochter gewesen und er hatte es gleich allen seinen Freunden erzählt, was seine kleine Lilly alles erreicht hatte. Erst der Skateboard-Wettbewerb und jetzt auch noch die Football-Meisterschaft. Er konnte sich keine bessere Tochter wünschen.

„Zumindest glaubt er das noch... Ich bin so ein Idiot.", sie ächzte und rollte sich auf die Seite, starrte ihre Wand an und bemerkte nicht, wie leise ihre Tür aufgeschoben wurde. „Du musstest sie ja auch unbedingt küssen, du Volltrottel. Hättest du es eigentlich auch noch offensichtlicher machen können? Ich hätte es ihr einfach ins Gesicht sagen sollen. Miley, ich liebe dich und gut."

„Stimmt das? Du liebst mich wirklich?", Lilly fuhr in ihrem Bett hoch und starrte zur Tür, an der jemand lehnte. Niemand geringerer als eben der Mensch, an den Lilly eben gerade gedacht hatte. Sie stand da, in kurzer Hose und Top und mit einem kleinen, schüchternen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Lilly hatte das Bett noch nicht verlassen. Sie trug noch Pyjama-Hosen und ein hellblaues, enges T-Shirt. Verlegen blickte die Blondine zur Seite, nickte dann aber beschämt. Sie seufzte leise. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, Miles. Es war nicht meine Absicht, wirklich! Ich.. konnte einfach nichts dagegen machen."

Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie zwei Finger unter ihrem Kinn, als es leicht nach oben gedrückt wurde und zwei warme, weiche Lippen mit ihren eigenen kollidierten. Miley bewegte ihren Mund leicht gegen Lillys und die Blondine brauchte nur eine Sekunde um den Kuss zu erwidern.

Lillys Körper wurde heiß und sie ließ ihre Hand zu Mileys Wange gleiten. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Schon wieder dieses wunderbare Gefühl. Liebe. Lilly hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde. In irgendjemanden oder eigentlich nur in Miley zu verliebt zu sein.

Miley war etwas Besonderes.

_**Lilly Truscott wollte niemals erwachsen werden.**_

„Das ist es wohl, hm? Jetzt kommt das große Leben?", eine 19 Jahre alte Lilly Truscott ließ sich in ihrer Kutte auf einer Bank nieder und starrte ihre Hände an. Sie hielt ihren Hut in der Hand und seufzte leise. „Bist du sicher, dass wir schon fertig sind?" Ihre Frage war an das Mädchen neben ihr gerichtet, das jetzt ihre Hand nahm und sich neben sie setzte.

„Ach Lil, wir schließen doch nur mit der High School ab... das heißt doch nicht, dass wir fertig sind. Wir können jetzt entscheiden, was wir werden wollen.", sie gab Lilly einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Miley Stewart war extrem glücklich mit ihrer Lilly.

„Ich finde nur wir sollten noch ein paar Jahre hier bleiben. Alles andere ist ein so enormer Schritt. Und was ist, wenn wir nicht auf das gleiche College gehen. Wenn du...", Miley zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihrer Liebe genau ins Gesicht. Lilly wirkte zerknirscht.

„Wenn ich was, Lil?", Lilly spielte mit Mileys Fingern in ihrem Schoß.

„Was, wenn du jemand anderen findest, der viel besser zu dir passt. Wenn du jemand findest.... und du dich richtig echt in den verliebst. Dann ist für mich in deinem Leben kein Platz mehr.", Lilly ließ Dampf ab. „Ich würde einfach noch ein paar Jahre an unserer Zeit festhalten. Und das kann ich nur, wenn ich nicht erwachsen werde."

„Lilly, wie lange sind wir jetzt ein Paar?", Miley vergrub ihre Nase in Lillys Schläfe und sog ihren Duft ein. Zitrus und eine Portion von etwas, was unverkennbar Lilly war. „Man, du riechst gut." Lilly konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Miley sorgte immer noch dafür, dass ihre Knie weich wurden.

„In zwei Wochen sind es genau drei Jahre.", Lilly hatte jeden einzelnen Tag gezählt und jeden einzelnen geliebt. Sie vergötterte Miley, sie war ihr ein und alles. Sie gab ihr die Stärke für jedes noch so kleine Detail ihres Lebens. Für Football, für das Skateboarden. Sie hatte Lilly sogar dazu angespornt ihr Zeugnis hochzuziehen. Stundenlang hatten sie im Raum der Brünetten verbracht und gelernt.

Na ja... vielleicht nicht die ganze Zeit über.

„Drei Jahre, Lil. Glaubst du etwa, ich werfe die drei besten Jahre meines Leben weg und verlasse dich?", Miley zog Lilly an sich und drückte ihre Lippen zusammen. Der Kuss dauerte etwa zwanzig Sekunden. Lillys Kopf fühlte sich leicht an, so wie immer, wenn sie Miley geküsst hatte. „Ich liebe dich, du Idiot."

„Die drei besten Jahre deines Lebens bis jetzt. Komm, wir sind gleich dran. Nach Ihnen, Ms. Stewart.", Lilly kicherte, stand auf und nahm Mileys Hand sanft in ihre. Miley gluckste.

„Ich sehe, wie immer ganz der Gentleman, huh?", Lilly verbeugte sich leicht vor ihrer Freundin und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Lass das, ich werde noch ganz rot." Und in der Tat schlich sich sanfte Röte auf ihre Wangen. Lilly grinste.

„Für immer dein Gentleman, Miles. Wenn du mich behältst, versteht sich. Ich muss dich aber warnen, ich werde mich niemals ändern, ich werde niemals erwachsen.", Miley rollte mit den Augen und zog ihre feste Freundin zum Ausgang. Sie wollte gar nicht, dass Lilly sich änderte. Denn genau das war die Lilly, in die sie sich damals verliebt hatte.

„Lilly Truscott.", die laute Stimme des Direktors klang durch die Aula und Lilly torkelte mit weichen Knien auf das Podest. Sie schluckte leicht und machte sich bereit. Die letzten Stunden ihres Lebens als ein Kind. Sobald sie diese Rolle Papier in den Händen hielt, ging es für sie ans Eingemachte. Dann würde sie das richtige Leben erwarten.

Sie sah sich in der großen Halle um. Alle waren sie gekommen. Ihr Bruder, ihre Mutter, ihr Vater. Ihre ganze Familie war hier um sie zu unterstützen. Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Miley, die bereits auf der Seite Studenten stand, die ihre Diplome schon erhalten hatten. Miley lächelte sanft und zwinkerte. Lilly atmete leicht aus und wandte sich dann dem Direktor zu, der die Rolle in der Hand hielt.

Und Lilly wusste es. Sie musste erwachsen werden. Für den nächsten Schritt.

_**Lilly Truscott wollte niemals aufs College gehen.**_

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee ist, Mile. Ich auf einem College, das könnte böse enden.", Lilly Truscott inspizierte das Apartment, das sie sich mit ihrer Freundin teilen würde. Sie beide hatten sich für UCLA entschieden. The University of California at Los Angeles. Einer Universität nicht weit von Malibu. Lilly sah sich um und seufzte dann. „Noch mehr lernen und noch mehr Prüfungen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach eine Arbeit suchen und dir das akademische überlassen."

Miley schüttelte sanft mit dem Kopf. „Unsinn, du bleibst hier und studierst. Ich lasse es ganz bestimmt nicht zu, dass du dein Gehirn und deine Zukunft wegwirfst. Du wirst was ganz Tolles und Großes.", Miley nahm Lillys Hände und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Lilly sah sich im Raum um und vermied ihren Blick.

Die Brünette legte eine Hand unter Lillys Kinn und zwang sie damit, sie anzusehen. Lillys Augen schrien Zweifel und Unsicherheit. Miley zog sie hinüber zum Bett und drückte sie darauf. Sie setzte sich auf Lillys Schoß, sodass sie ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte und die Blondine schlang instinktiv ihre Arme um Mileys Taille.

„Was hast du vor...? Willst du mich jetzt etwa bestechen?", Lillys verschmitztes Grinsen lenkte Miley ab. Sie hatte eigentlich vor gehabt ein eindringliches Gespräch mit der Skaterin zu führen. Aber ihr von so offensichtlicher Lust getränkter Blick brachte sie aus der Fassung. Sie lehnte sich zu Lilly hinunter.

„Vielleicht...", ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem harten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Lilly zog ihre Freundin noch näher an sich und nippte leicht an ihrer Unterlippe. Miley öffnete sanft ihren Mund und ließ es zu, dass Lilly mit einer Hand die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete. Miley schlang ihre Arme um Lillys Hals.

Die Bluse landete auf dem Boden und kurze Zeit später Mileys Top ebenfalls. Die Brünette zog Lilly ihr schwarzes T-Shirt über den Kopf und drückte ihre jetzt fast ganz nackten Oberkörper aneinander. Lilly ließ einen undefinierbaren, tiefen Laut ertönen und biss in Mileys Hals.

Mileys Hände glitten über Lillys Bauch und ihren Rücken. Sie drückte die Blonde von sich weg, drückte sie hinunter auf das Bett und betrachtete sie für einige Sekunden. Lilly leckte sich verführerisch die Lippen und packte Miley an ihrer Kette, zog sie zu sich in einen neuen Kuss. Miley fand den Verschluss von Lillys BH und ließ ihn aufschnappen.

Das unwichtige Stück Stoff landete auf dem Boden und Miley ließ Küsse überall auf Lillys Kinn und Hals zurück, schloss ihren Mund um eine Brustwarze. Lilly sog die Luft scharf ein, ihre Hände in Mileys haselnussbraunem Haar, als sie diese talentierte Zunge spürte.

Mileys Hand wanderte nach unten, über Lillys Bauch hin zu ihrem Gürtel. Sie versuchte ihn mit einer Hand auf zu machen, während sie sich mit der anderen abstützte, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Lilly bemerkte es sofort und öffnete ihn selbst. Miley öffnete den Knopf ihrer Hose und zog den Reißverschluss runter. Ihre Hand schob sich langsam unter Lillys Unterwäsche...

Lillys Kopf lag auf Mileys nackter Brust und sie zog mit ihrem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf Mileys Bauch. Miley schlief. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen und ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen. Lilly lächelte sanft und zog die Decke über sie beide.

Sie hatte eigentlich nie vor gehabt später Mal auf ein College zu gehen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie überhaupt schlau genug für eines sein würde, aber UCLA hatte ihr sofort eine Zusage geschickt. Sie würde '_Creative Writing_' und '_Englisch_' belegen und auf Lehramt studieren. Sie hatte nie etwas für Kinder übrig gehabt aber in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte sich das geändert.

Sie würde gerne eine Grundschullehrerin werden und den Kindern dort etwas beibringen. Sie küsste sanft Mileys Schulter. Ihre Miley wollte Musik studieren und sich später versuchen mit ihren Produzenten zu messen. Sie wollte neuen Talenten die Möglichkeit geben ganz groß zu werden, so wie sie damals als Hannah Montana.

Und Lilly war stolz auf Miley, weil sie ein so wunderbares Ziel verfolgte. Kindern eine Chance zu geben sich zu beweisen. Das würde Lilly ebenfalls tun. Vielleicht nicht genauso und vielleicht nicht mit demselben Ergebnis, aber sie würde Kindern helfen sich zu beweisen und etwas aus sich zu machen.

„Hast mich überzeugt, Miles. Gehen wir zusammen aufs College."

_**Lilly Truscott wollte niemals heiraten.**_

Eine 26-jährige Lilly wusste nicht, ob sie das Richtige tat und auch nicht, ob sie das hier überhaupt richtig machte. Aber sie hatte sich fast zwei ganze Monate auf diesen Moment vorbereitet. Sie schluckte leicht, als sie an die Haustür der Stewarts klopfte und auf eine Antwort wartete. Sie war nervös. Wirklich nervös. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Hände schwitzten.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine verwirrte Miley stand im Türrahmen. „Lil? Hey, du wieso klopfst du?", sie gab ihrer Freundin einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und wunderte sich über Lillys seltsames Erscheinungsbild. Sie schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. „Ist alles okay?"

Lilly atmete einmal tief ein, dann zog sie Miley aus dem Haus und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Miley zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Lilly schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Alles war weg. Ihr ganzer Plan, ihre ganzen schönen Worte. Alles futsch.

„Okay... um... Miley, wir sind jetzt schon fast zehn Jahre lang ein Paar.. und ich wollte, na ja. Ich hab mir gedacht... Ach, verdammt nochmal!", Lilly stampfte leicht mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, was Miley zum kichern brachte und ließ alle Vorsicht fahren. Sie ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und sah dabei zu, wie Mileys Gesicht weiß wurde. Sie zog eine kleine Schachtel heraus und klappte sie auf. Ein kleiner Ring mit einem Diamanten steckte darin. „Miley, willst du mich heiraten?"

Miley stand da und starrte. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Lilly konnte das nicht gefragt haben. Aber sie kniete da auf dem Boden, die Box in hoffnungsvoller Erwartung ausgestreckt. In Mileys Augen sammelten sich Tränen und als sie ein kleines Nicken hervorbrachte, entspannte sich Lillys Körper. Sichtlich erleichtert.

Sie stand auf, nahm Mileys Hand und den Ring und schob ihn auf ihren Ringfinger. Kaum war sie fertig damit, warf sich ihr auch schon eine vor Freude weinende Miley in den Arm. Die Skaterin vergrub ihr Gesicht in Mileys Haaren und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Und Lilly war sich sicher, dass das der glücklichste Moment ihres Lebens war.

Lilly lief auf und ab, ihre Schritte laut in dem kleinen Zimmer zu hören. Neben ihr saß ein genervter Oliver, der an seinem Hemdkragen herum fummelte. Lilly rang mit Worten, die sie nicht sprechen konnte. Es war nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zur Zeremonie und Gewissensbisse plagten sie.

Tat sie das Richtige, sollte sie diese Frau wirklich heiraten? Es war ihr Vater, der als erstes etwas sagte. „Gott Lilly, bleib doch endlich Mal stehen! Du wirst noch ein Loch in den Boden laufen.", über die Jahre hatte er ein paar mehr Falten bekommen und sein Haar war am Ansatz etwas angegraut. Aber er war immer noch der Mann, den Lilly mehr als alles andere liebte. Ihr Vater, ihr Mentor, ihr bester Freund.

„Tut mir Leid, Daddy. Ich hab einfach Angst. Was, wenn sie nicht kommt? Was, wenn sie nein sagt? Was, wenn ich ohnmächtig werde?!", Lilly presste ihre Hände aufs Gesicht und richtete ihr weißes Kleid. Es war relativ schlicht gehalten und hatte keine langen Anhängsel. Es war ein eng anliegendes, weißes Kleid. Ohne Schnick und Schnack.

„Sie wird kommen, sie wird ja sagen und nein, du wirst nicht ohnmächtig!", dieses Mal hatte Oliver sich zu Wort gemeldet. Es war offensichtlich, dass er dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal führte. „Bleib ganz ruhig, Lil, okay? Du liebst sie, sie liebt dich. Fertig. Schluss, Ende, Aus. Und ihr lebt glücklich bis ans Ende eurer Tage!", er stand auf und packte sie bei den Schultern.

Sein Bild war so wütend und einschüchternd, dass sie nicht anders konnte als schnell zu nicken und zu hoffen, dass er wieder von ihr ab ließ. Noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten. Sie sollte langsam nach unten gehen. Sie würde unten warten und Miley würde sich von Robbie Ray zum Altar führen lassen. Jackson war ihr Trauzeuge und Lillys war Oliver.

Lillys Bruder saß bereits mit ihrer Mutter unten in der Kirche und wartete. Lilly wusste, dass er nicht wirklich froh darüber war, dass Lilly heiratete. Ihre Beziehung zu Miley war ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Das war auch der Grund, wieso Lilly sich von ihm distanziert hatte über die letzten Jahre.

Sie hoffe nur, dass er für immer schweigen und ihre Zeremonie nicht unterbrechen würde. Das könnte Lilly nicht ertragen. Sie wollte diesen Tag perfekt machen. Für sich, für Miley, für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Sie schluckte. Noch zwanzig Minuten.

„Komm, wir müssen runter gehen."

Lilly stand da und wartete. Sie knetete ihre Finger vor dem Körper und betete darum, dass Miley wirklich kam. Und das sie es sich nicht am letzten Tag anders überlegte. Das würde ihr das Herz brechen. Von der Seite bemerkte sie, wie Oliver ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Offenbar wusste er, was in ihr vorging. Es schien ihr manchmal so, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen.

Noch fünf Minuten.

Lilly fing an zu schwitzen. Die Orgel ertönte und sie schluckte. Wenn sie sich jetzt umdrehte, würde sie Miley auf sich zukommen sehen? Langsam in Richtung Eingang blickend stockte ihr der Atem. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Ihre Kinnlade rutschte zu Boden – oder so fühlte es sich zumindest an.

Miley sah wunderschön aus.

Robbie Ray führte sie bis direkt neben Lilly und legte die Hand seiner Tochter in die der Skaterin. Er wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen und trat zurück. Jackson grinste und selbst Olivers Gesicht hatte sich aufgeklärt. Er lächelte breit und idiotisch. Lilly gluckste und sah ihrer Verlobten tief in die Augen.

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt um diese zwei Frauen unter dem Angesicht Gottes zu vermählen. Lillian Ann Truscott und Miley Ray Stewart.", er wandte sich zuerst an Lilly, die seinen Blick erwiderte ohne zu zucken. „Lillian Ann Truscott, willst du die hier anwesende Miley Ray Stewart zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen – sie lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte nun mit: Ja, ich will."

Lilly überlegte nicht eine Sekunde.

„Ja, ich will.", sie drückte Mileys Hand und lächelte sie an.

„Und willst du, Miley Ray Stewart, die hier anwesende Lillian Ann Truscott zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen – sie lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte auch du jetzt mit: ja, ich will.", er fixierte die Brünette, die eine Sekunde lang wartete, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ja, ich will.", der Priester breitete seine Arme aus.

„Sollte jemand etwas vorzubringen haben gegen die Ehe dieser beiden Menschen, so soll er nun sprechen oder für immer schweigen.", die Kirche war totenstill und Lilly lächelte erleichtert. Ihr Bruder würde es nicht ignorieren. „Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Frau und Frau. Sie dürfen nun jeder ihre Braut küssen."

Miley beugte sich zu Lilly, schlang die Arme um ihren Hals und küsste sie. Lilly fühlte sich wie im Himmel und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Miley Stewart war jetzt ihre Frau! Sie war verheiratet! Mit _Miley_! Lilly legte ihre Hände um Mileys Taille und hob sie hoch, wirbelte sie herum.

Dieses war offiziell der beste Tag ihres Lebens. Bis jetzt.

_**Lilly Truscott wollte niemals eigene Kinder haben.**_

„Lilly, ist ja gut jetzt. Ich glaube, sie hat dich gehört.", Lilly – inzwischen 28 Jahre alt – kicherte und ließ vom Bauch ihrer Frau ab, die in einem der Sessel saß und die Füße hochgelegt hatte. Die Blondine küsste Mileys Schläfe und ließ ihre Hand ein letztes Mal über den schon etwas dickeren Bauch gleiten. Sie wurde den Gedanken einfach nicht los, dass in eben diesem Bauch_ ihr _Kind schlummerte.

„Tut mir ja Leid, dass ich unser Kind liebe und will, dass es meine Stimme erkennt, wenn es auf die Welt kommt. Herrgott.", Lilly ließ ihre Hände in die Luft schnellen und wedelte abwehrend damit herum. Miley lachte und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Und das von dir zu hören. Dem einen Menschen der mir geschworen hat, dass er nie Kinder haben würde. Wie sehr man sich täuschen kann, was Lil?", Lilly verschränkte ihre Arme vorm Körper und setzte einen Schmollmund auf. Sie plumpste leise auf die alte, grüne Couch und lächelte ihre Frau liebevoll an.

„Ich habe meine Meinung eben geändert. Und wie hätte ich bitte noch länger zu einem kleinen Engel wie dir nein sagen können, hm? Die Vorstellung war wirklich erdrückend herrlich. Ich und meine kleine Familie.", Miley lächelte angesichts der Tatsache, dass Lillys Augen funkelten. Ja, sie selbst hatte sich immer ein kleines Mädchen gewünscht.

Und mit Lilly hatte sie sich diesen Wunsch erfüllt.

Lilly griff nach der Fernbedienung und bedeutete ihrer Frau sich neben sie zu setzen. Miley gehorchte etwas widerwillig und kuschelte sich in Lillys Seite. Die Blondine legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie nah an sich. Sie beide lebten jetzt in dem großen Haus in Malibu, das einst Robbie Ray gehört hatte.

Er war vor ein paar Jahren ausgezogen. Lilly wunderte es nicht. Miley und sie hatten einfach partout das Haus nicht verlassen wollen, mit dem sie so viele Erinnerungen verbanden. Sie grinste leicht und strich mit ihrer freien Hand sanft über Mileys Bauch.

Nie im Leben hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass sie einmal ein kleines Mädchen haben würde. Dass sie selbst Kinder haben würde. Aber es machte sie so glücklich wie sonst kaum etwas. Es war vergleichbar mit der Freude, die sie empfunden hatte, als Miley ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie sie auch liebte.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie leise in Mileys Ohr. Miley lehnte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah das liebevolle Lächeln ihrer Frau. „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe euch. Ich liebe uns.", ihren Kopf leicht nach vorn neigend küsste sie sie. Es war ein kleiner, liebevoller Kuss. Ein Versprechen.

„Du bist so ein Softie. Was ist mit der Lilly passiert, die Footballspieler ausgeknockt hat, weil sie einem kleinen Mädchen aus Tennessee ihren Rucksack weg genommen hatten?", Lilly war für sie eingetreten, an ihrem zweiten Tag in der Schule, aber die Blondine winkte ab.

„Sie hat den Ruhepol ihres Lebens gefunden. Außerdem sehe ich nicht ein, wieso ich deswegen kein Softie sein kann. Du liebst mich trotzdem.", stellte sie mit siegessicherer Stimme fest und ließ ihre Münder ein weiteres Mal in einem Kuss zusammen finden. Ein festerer Kuss, besitzergreifend.

„Stimmt wohl, stimmt wohl."

Lilly seufzte leise, als sie resigniert einen falschen Satz in einer der vielen Arbeiten durch strich und die korrekte Antwort daneben festhielt. Was war eigentlich so schwer daran, einen Satz mit funktionierender Grammatik zu bilden? Sie strich einen weiteren Satz durch und legte ungehalten den Stift zur Seite, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Miley war nicht zu Hause, sie war auf einem Meeting mit einem der ehemaligen Hannah-Produzenten. Sie war sehr erfolgreich in ihrem Beruf und Lilly war sehr stolz auf sie. Trotzdem ließ ihr das mehr Arbeit mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter. Lilly machte es nichts aus, sie liebte ihre Tochter über alles.

In der Tür stand Robbie Ray, er hielt ein kleines Mädchen mit haselnussbraunen, glatten Haaren auf dem Arm und lächelte angesichts von Lilly. Sie hatte die Ärmel ihres Hemds hochgekrempelt, es steckte nicht mehr richtig in ihrer Hose und ihre Krawatte hing lose um ihren Hals. Sie trug eine Halbmondbrille.

Das kleine Mädchen streckte die Finger nach ihr aus und Lilly lächelte. „Mommy, Mommy!", der große Mann ließ sie auf den Boden und sie rannte sofort in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Ein vier Jahre altes, kleines Mädchen, das Lilly wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Lilly selbst – inzwischen 32 Jahre jung – liebte immer noch, dass ihre Tochter die unglaublichen Augen ihrer Mutter Miley geerbt hatte.

„Hey, Baby. Na, wie war's bei Opa, hm?", Lilly hob das Mädchen auf die Arme und lächelte ihren Schwiegervater an, der gluckste. „Hat sie Ärger gemacht, irgendetwas runter geworfen, wieder die Wände angemalt?" Das kleine Mädchen schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, die kleine war artig.", er wuschelte durch ihre Haare und verabschiedete sich. „Bis dann, Lil. Grüß Miles von mir, wenn du sie siehst. Und sag ihr, sie kann sich ruhig mal wieder melden!" Sie winkte ihm nach und lachte.

„Das mach ich! Ganz bestimmt!"

„Lil, ich bin zu Hause! Gott, und ich sterbe vor Hunger!", eine völlig durchnässte Miley trat durch die Eingangstür und tropfte den ganzen Teppich voll. Ihre kleine Tochter saß auf der Couch und kicherte leise vor sich hin. Miley grinste ihr zu und ließ ihren Regenschirm zu Boden sinken. „Diese Teile bringen wirklich absolut gar nichts in so einem Sturm."

„Das hätte ich dir auch vorher sagen können, Baby. Zieh dich erstmal um, das Essen ist unterwegs.", Lilly lächelte und gab ihrer nassen Frau einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Miley sah ihr verträumt nach, als die Blondine – eine Schürze über ihrem halb geöffneten Hemd – wieder zurück in Richtung Küche verschwand. Miley entledigte sich auch ihres Mantels.

„Mommy, was guckst du denn so komisch?", die Kleine hatte sich zu Miley umgedreht und ein verwirrtes Gesicht aufgesetzt, was die Brünette aus ihrer Trance holte. Sie kicherte sanft und lehnte sich gegen die immer noch grüne Couch, auf der ihre Tochter jetzt mehr lag als saß.

„Weil deine Mami einfach unglaublich süß ist.", ihr Mund brach in ein Grinsen, als ihre Tochter noch verwirrter aussah. „Ach Susie, du bist noch zu jung um das zu verstehen. Ich erklär es dir irgendwann, okay?", sie küsste Susan auf den Kopf und verschwand dann in Richtung Treppe. Nicht jedoch ohne noch einen letzten Blick auf ihre Frau zu richten, die pfeifend vor dem Herd stand und den Spachtel hin und her schwang.

Fast so wie Robbie Ray es immer getan hatte.

„Willkommen zurück, schöne Person. Das Essen ist serviert.", Susan saß schon in ihrem Hochstuhl und verschlang gierig das Essen, was ihr Mutter ihr gemacht hatte, als Miley wieder die Treppe herunter kam. Sie trug Pyjama-Hosen und ein schwarzes Tank-Top. Lilly warf ihr einen kleinen, mit Lust erfüllten Blick zu.

„Also sie hat eindeutig deinen Magen geerbt, Lilly.", Miley zwinkerte, deutete auf ihre gemeinsame Tochter und lehnte sich zu der Skaterin um ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Lilly lächelte verträumt und Susie zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie legte ihre Gabel zur Seite.

„Ihr seid komisch, was ist los mit euch?", die Blondine wuschelte ihrer Tochter durch die Haare und lachte. Dann bedeutete sie Miley Platz zu nehmen und lud sich selbst erst einmal Essen auf den noch leeren Teller. Sie hatte auf ihre Frau gewartet.

„Nichts ist los, Baby. Mommy und ich sind bloß glücklich, dass wir einander und dich haben. Stimmt's, Liebling?", Lilly steckte sich eine Gabel Fleisch in den Mund und kaute fröhlich, bevor sie schluckte. Miley nickte. „Man, bin ich gut! Ich werde von Tag zu Tag besser, meinst du nicht auch, Miles?"

Miley kicherte und wischte etwas Soße von Lillys Kinn. Die Surferin grinste und lehnte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand, ihrer Frau abwesend beim Essen zusehend. Ihre Tochter starrte sie an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Und Lilly wusste, dass Miley und Susan all das verkörperten, was sie nie für ihr Leben gewollt hatte.

Und jetzt würde sie sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

**Niemals...**


End file.
